


I'm Your Type Of Metal

by Minako_S



Category: Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: A hint of hair pulling, Aftercare, Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Flogging, Friends to Lovers, Other, Sub Gerard Way, Young Grant, current gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minako_S/pseuds/Minako_S
Summary: While Grant was just starting out their career in comics, Gerard was already deep into the industry. Sometimes, all that pressure took a toll on him. Sometimes, Grant wasn't enough to help Gerard unwind after a harsh day of work. That's when Kristan came into the picture.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Kristan Morrison, Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I'm Your Type Of Metal

******

Grant had just hung up their phone and laid it on the bedside table near their side of the bed. The conversation they’ve just had was just a light chat with their friend Kristan, who’s dominatrix skills then came in handy for Grant. She managed a humble and good-quality fetish club downtown, and Grant thought that they might use some creativity for their next scene, so they invited her to play with them.

On their way down the hall, Grant did have some doubt that another presence in the scene would scare Gerard, make him nervous or uncomfortable unnecessarily although they didn’t have to worry too much about it. After all, inviting a third person occasionally was a consented part of their agreement with Gerard, but it was one of the many things that they hadn’t had the chance to try yet. Sometimes Grant forgot just how relatively new their relationship with Gerard was, they’ve been dating for eight months and living together for two. They’ve been friends from work for such a long time it was easy to forget. It almost seemed surreal to Grant that the beginning of their friendship was at the DC headquarters, when Grant was just on their way to their first-ever meeting with a big company as DC as Gerard headed out from a regular meeting with his Young Animal team.

They started talking over weak, sickly-sweet office coffee, and Grant still thanked whichever gods for how Gerard looked at them beyond their initial nervousness and made friends with them. They remembered how they told him they tried to ‘make it in America so they’d get the hell out of Glasgow’, and how Gerard lit up and said he had felt the same way about New Jersey when he was in his twenties too. They got close fast, Grant adored Gerard’s work while Gerard had been captured by Grant’s ideas and nurtured their creativity. Grant was perfectly happy at the friendship they managed to maintain, up until one weekend.

Grant went out to a new fetish club, a place Kristan recommended them to go and found no other than Gerard, laid over an X on the wall for everyone to see and in the middle of getting tied up by a dom. Grant never expected to ever see the older man to be held so beautifully by the restraining ropes.Didn’t know that a man in his forties having so much control with his high-flying comic career would be so desperate to give it up, give himself so much to another person. Then Grant realised just how much they had wanted him, wanted to experience Gerard being submissive for them. That night, when their eyes met Grant saw how Gerard’s relaxed and aroused expression had quickly turned into embarrassment- how his face flushed red and tears brimmed in his eyes.

When that scene was over, Gerard almost rushed out of the club and Grant tried to reach after him, horrified that they made their friend feel so embarrassed and humiliated, never intended to see him like that. But when they talked in the alley outside of the club, Gerard suddenly recomposed and softened. Once Grant saw his weak, yet empathetic smile, saw some sort of hope infused with the embarrassment and vulnerability shining in his eyes.That’s they knew how they really felt about Gerard. How they’d never realised they wanted him until then. They could barely concentrate as Gerard stuttered out an explanation that it wasn’t their fault, that he hadn’t known Grant liked to go to fetish clubs as well- that he liked how they had even one more thing in common and liked Grant in general.

Grant had finally summoned up the courage to stop Gerard’s endless rambling and kissed him. And in spite of his surprise, Gerard hadn’t pulled away and instead kissed them back passionately.Their relationship permanently changed since that point, changed for the better. If Grant had known how sweet ,compassionate and thoughtful Gerard was as a partner and not just as a friend, they would’ve taken that chance much sooner. Grant remembered that there was some initial awkwardness between them in the first few dates caused by the transformation of friends to lovers, but once they’ve gotten past that everything happened quickly. Grant was delighted to know how easily Gerard trusted them, gave himself to them- how much he actually liked Grant to take advantage of his openness and submission. That day was one of those times. Both were so eager to explore each other in every way, therefore in the beginning of their relationship they'd established an agreement to all their limits, fantasies and new things they’d both like to try.

Adding a third person was one of the things Grant had suggested they’d try and made Gerard blush ridicoulsly and shyly reply “Yes, I’d like to try that sometime.” That was why Kristan was about to come over. They haven't talked much since Gerard came back from his meeting, Gerard had mentioned he was already late on a deadline and had some more things to manage and look after besides that.It was far from being the first time Gerard would have days like that, and when they’ve had a chance to talk about it he said that his job, while he loved it, was part of the reason he liked to submit. He needed all of that control taken from him from time to time, so he could cope. Grant adored that,and hoped that Kristan would help them with that.

Once Grant stepped into the kitchen, they saw Gerard hunched slightly in the corner of the counter so he could bend down to watch the coffee maker do it’s thing, as usual. But when he noticed them, he set the spoon he had been holding aside and went down on his knees. Grant thought Gerard was absolutely beautiful that way. They loved the way his face looked when they gazed down at him -his slight stubble, the little grey streaks complimenting his honey brown hair, the flush on his cheeks and the way his green eyes had always looked young and innocent when he submitted.

“I think I’ve got a treat for you, Boy.” Grant said fondly as they caressed his jaw.

“Yeah?” He asked curiously. “Yes, Only if you want to. I invited Kristan to come over, and we can both chat over tea while you work. Or we can all play together. What would you like, love?” Grant asked gently, and watched as Gerard’s expression changed from slight tiredness to excitement.

“I wanna play, please sir.” Gerard replies softly from beneath them.

“Very well. When she comes, I would just like to just watch you two, perhaps not really participate. Your safeword still applies of course, and you’ll have to tell us exactly what you want. Understood?” Grant said sternly, and Gerard immediately nodded. “Good boy,” Grant said, softening for the older person once again. Then there was a knock on the door, and Grant ordered Gerard to get up and welcome Kristan. As they made their way to the door, standing behind Gerard they got to hide their smirk when Gerard gasped. Kristan knew how to shock people with her looks, and that was one of those times. Dressed in a leather corset and black skin-tight skirt with an open coat,carrying a flogger in her hand. Grant smiled at their boy’s surprised reaction to her, especially since once Gerard told them he found it a bit easier, more so inevitable to submit to Dom women.

After they both greeted her, she walked into the bedroom slowly and surely, leading both of them after her with only the clink of her heels to break the silence. Grant watched as her presence made something in Gerard tense. He was a little embarrassed to create eye contact, head cast down to the floor and his movements tight and controlled as he sank to his knees once again. Kristan took a few more slow steps towards Gerard, hooked her soft fingers beneath his stubbly chin and raised his face towards hers. They looked at each other for a few moments, Grant watched some sweat bead on Gerard’s forehead as he tried not to let her see his nervousness. Then Kristan chuckled dryly, and beneath the straight blond strands of hair covering the majority of her face Grant could swear they saw a smile. And indeed, she turned to look at Grant with a satisfied smirk.

“At least your boy is pretty, Grant. Absolutely stunning. Is there anything else he can do?” She challenged, still looking away from Gerard who blushed from her words.

“Of course, Dear. My boy is always on his best behaviour, almost never acts like a brat.In fact, for most of the time he gets spanked because he wants to and not because of punishment. He’ll give you anything you want and take all you give him. Isn’t that right, Boy?” They answered from their position sitting on the edge of the bed, watching their lover and Kristan interact.Grant felt the urge to show him off, to tell her how good for them he is, how Gerard’s perfect for them. And they thought Gerard needed to hear that too.

“If you say so, dearie. I trust you word, you know that. Still, I’d like him to show me.” Kristan said lightly with her head cocked to the side, examining the features of Gerard’s face which was still held in her hands.

“What would you like me to do?” Gerard asked softly from beneath her, but something in Grant’s face that showed when he glanced at them told him that he had just made a slight mistake. His heart immediately began to beat stringer, faster.

“Grant claims you are good, yet you speak without being given permission and don’t address me correctly.” Kristan replied harshly, delighted at how her comment had made Gerard blush a shade redder and cast his head down to the floor in shame. From her earlier phone call with Grant, she knew she was on the right track, and this was a part of what Gerard wanted at the moment.

“I’m so sorry, Ma'am.” Gerard whispered shyly.

“We all make mistakes my boy. That’s better, now you know how I like to be treated. The thing is, we here want to know what you’d like.” Kristan assured lightly, combing her hand through Gerard’s soft hair. She felt him inhale and take a deep breath, but there was still no reply.

“Don’t be shy, sweetheart. Tell us what you want.” Grant added from the side, watching curiously at how Kristan slowly picked up signals, how she was adjusting herself to Gerard.

“I, uh,” Gerard uttered breathily. “I want you to use the flogger first, Ma’am. I’ll take as many hits as Grant sees fit, or just spank me. Just y-your hand, um. I want to please you. Sit on my face, or let Grant fuck my mouth, whatever- I just want-” Kristan shushed his nervous, adorable sttutering by laying her thumb on his lips, which were suprisingly plush and pleasent to the touch given how dry they looked.

“Well, Grant?” she asked, turning Gerard’s attention back to his partner so she would maintain her dominant persona, struggling with it at the moment by Gerard’s sweetness and obedience.

“What you ask is what you get, Pet. Would you like to come after we’ll do just that?”

“Yes, sir. Please.” Grant considered their next move for a moment. “This is what we’re going to do. You are going to get undressed and bend over the bed, remaining on your knees while Kristan flogs you.. 20 times. Yes?” Grant asked, and beckoned Kristan to grab Gerard’s chin so he’d look at them."Yes."

“What?” Grant challenged with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, sir.” Gerard corrected himself shyly, and only started to shed his clothes off once Grant nodded. He felt as if Grant and Kristan tried to burn holes through his chest through their gazes, and undressed slowly and methodically to try and relax. Stop thinking, get in the right headspace. He even folded each discarded item of clothing each time he had taken something off. Gerard took a deep breath , fixed his shaggy hair for a bit and faced Grant again, who was sitting on the edge of the bed in anticipation and smiled. While still being on his knees, Gerard crawled slowly to his Dom and sunk his head in the slightly open space between their thighs. Grant watched in awe as Gerard stretched his back with a slight arch so his backside would be completely exposed to Kristan. Grant smiled as they watched the woman’s eyes dilate at the sight of Gerard’s body, the arousal clear on her face as their heart swelled in pride. Yes, Gerard was beautiful, had a beautiful body and he was theirs. She bent over to stroke her hands through each cheek as Gerard whined from the embarrassment. She only chuckled at his whimpers, and slapped each cheek for good measure. The slaps weren’t harsh or very painful, but they were enough to startle Gerard in surprise, with only Grant’s hands to hold each side of his head and stroke his hair with gentle murmuring which Gerard couldn’t comprehend at that point.

“Color?” Kristan broke the silence.

“Green, Ma’am.”

“Are you ready, Boy?” She asked from above, still admiring his ass.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Gerard replied shakily, his voice muffled by the mattress and Grant’s thighs. The first whip was weak compared to the slap that came beforehand, as Kristan didn’t want to make Gerard jump and shudder for her just yet.

“Count for me, Pet.” Grant whispered to his hair, caressing the back of his neck that went pink with the humiliation. Grant kept having a small amount of fear that it was too much for their boy, thus they tried to keep touching him, grounding him, but knew that it was actually a good sign. “One, Ma’am.” Gerard replied, and lifted his head so he could look at Grant above him. He smiled brightly at their partner, earning a chaste and sweet kiss.

“T-two.” The second hit was slightly harsher, just so Kristan could get his attention back.

“Three, four, five, s-six! Ma’am.” Blow after blow, it piled up and Gerard could definitely start to feel the sting, breath again through the rush of adrenaline spreading in his body and relish the pain of it. “Please,” He whispered, earning a little praise from Kristan and another tease from Grant from being suddenly hungry for it. Yes, he truly was.

“Seven, eight, nine, ten.” Gerard started to sound a little more breathless. Grant leaned over so they could watch what exactly was Kristan doing to him, and their breath hitched with surprise and delight as they caught the slight red hue that marked their boy’s ass. Kristan stroked Gerard’s whole backside with the flogger, getting Gerard used to the sensation. Then hit him with a particularly harsh stroke, grinning with satisfaction as the force of it made Gerard shudder and emit a high-pitched whine. Grant was right, Gerard was stunning and delightful when he submitted.

“Stand up. I want you two to stand up,” Kristan said sternly, her hip cocked to the side and legs spread.Grant had no problem standing up, but they held Gerard’s hands while he shakily stood up on wobbly knees. Then Gerard looked at her with shiny eyes, Kristan remembered how Grant had assured her that it was a good sign. Still, she cupped his face in her hand and smiled fondly.

“You are a delight, Darling boy. Now I need your back to me again, yes, like that. So I can watch your arse turn as red as your pretty face.” Grant wrapped their hands around the small of his back, sat their chin on the crook of Gerard’s shoulder and asked Kristan to make the eight remaining blows so good and hard their boy would be reduced into a whimpering mess. Gerard shook and whined and gasped into Grant’s firm chest as they held him. This was exactly what he needed, and when the 20th and final blow was given all he could think about was more. Grant kissed him all over when it ended, whispered how good he was to his hair, murmured how they loved having him so desperate and embarrassed. Kristan came behind Gerard and stroked his back with her fingertips, making him shiver slightly.

“Do you need a break?” She whispered softly.

“No.”

“Then you better get down on your knees again, Boy. Facing me.” Gerard started to relish the familiar ache in his knees, and looked up from her boots,to her skirt and corset, to her face. Kristan lifted her skirt over her thighs, and took off the delicate panties she had been wearing underneath it. She stepped closer to him, and tilted his head up. Gerard closed his eyes and kissed her pale thighs, teasing his way to her lips. He raised his hand hesitantly, and spread her lips open with his fingers so he could lick into her entrance. Grant heard Gerard’s surprised gasp muffled though her, not knowing that Gerard was shocked and complemented by how wet Kristan was for him. He experimented, dipping his tongue in her cunt then licking around her folds, then making his way up to her clit. He licked her clit with a flat tongue, and when Gerard touched her thighs he felt them shake for him. Kristan moaned once Gerard sucked her clit, and grabbed his hair roughly once Gerard realised he needed to give her clit unrelenting stimulation until she’d come.

Grant, who sat back on the edge of the bed and watched Kristan almost ride Gerard’s face surprisingly hadn't felt weird. In fact, they felt proud of their boy for being so into it, aroused by how whatever he was doing made Kristan pant heavily and moan. She seemed to be getting close, her moans became frequent and rose in their pitch, her thighs were clenching tight around him and releasing again.After altering stimulations, Gerard laid the tip of his tongue of her clit and moved it in a fluttering motion, determined not to stop until she came. Her grip on Gerard’s hair tightened, her chest heaved with heavy pants. Grant watched their boy make her become breathless, wordless, yet still so dominant as she guided his face with her hands, kept him on his knees for her and pushed back onto his tongue with tiny little movements until she shuddered and came.

Kristan had to pull Gerard’s face away from her to make him stop pleasuring her, and giggled at his enthusiasm. He looked fucked out already, his hair shaggy and eyes droopy with a lazy smile- like he was the one who had just come his brains out. Nothing like the man possessed by his stress that she’s seen when they had just begun playing.

“I see that you have nothing more to prove to me, Boy. I guess you were right, Grant.He can give me anything I want and take all that I want to give him. You should be proud.” Kristan praised as she slowly re-composed and got dressed.

“Oh, I am.” Grant replied softly. Kristan bendt over so she could kiss Gerard’s sweaty forehead, then moved past him and kissed Grant’s cheek and thanked them for their invitation. They rose from the bed and walked with her to the door, they said their goodbyes with an easy smile. When Grant came back to the bedroom, they found Gerard lying on the bed on his stomach and took out the lotion from the bedside drawer.

Gerard didn’t seem to be asleep, but still Grant kissed the center of his back to let him know they were there. They squirted a bit of lotion onto their palm and spread it across his cheeks, watching Gerard wince at the sudden sting but relax once again thanks to the lotion. “Are you thirsty, love? Or hungry?” They asked, and Gerard shook his head.

“Let’s eat something when the evening comes.” Gerard said weakly and turned over onto his back. He spread his arms wide open, and beckoned Grant into a hug. They lied there quietly for a few moments. Grant rested their head on his chest and enjoyed Gerard’s arms wrapped around them.

“Do you want to sleep,Gee?”

“No. Just wanna hold you. Can we take a shower and blow each other then order pizza? After I’ll get tired of holding you, That is.” Gerard teased and Grant giggled against his chest. “That sounds good. Would you like to watch horror movies while we eat pizza?”

“Is that even a question? Babe, we’ve been living together for two months now. It’s about time you’d realise horror movies always go with pizza. It’s the law.” Gerard said, dead serious. Grant laughed at him harder. “You’re a fucking dork.” They whispered.

“I know.” Gerard replied, somehow sounding satisfied with himself.

“I love you, dork.” Grant continued. “I know. Me too.” Gerard said as he was stroking Grant’s short hair.

“Thank you,” He said.

“Thank you, sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Lots of love :D


End file.
